


Breakfast

by TajaReyul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TajaReyul/pseuds/TajaReyul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione attempts to make breakfast for Ron.  He has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for hp_maymadness.

Ron woke to sunlight and the sounds of someone moving about in the kitchen. In _their_ kitchen, his and Hermione's kitchen. He stretched and scratched at his sparse chest hair. Last night had been brilliant; he'd learnt early to go along when Hermione said she'd read something in a book that she wanted to try.

There was a clatter and a muffled curse from the kitchen. He decided to investigate. Hermione wasn't an incompetent cook, exactly. Ron pulled on a pair of pyjama pants and, yawning, wandered down the short corridor from the bedroom to the kitchen.

Hermione stood at the cooker, muttering to herself. She was wearing one of his tee shirts, her legs bare. Her hair was a lopsided bird's nest, which was partially his fault, and he'd gladly take the blame.

"Morning," he said, his voice furred by sleep.

She whipped around, wand steadily pointing at his heart.

Ron held up his hands. "You got me." Merlin, she was hot. His hands weren't the only things that were up.

"You scared me." She let her wand hand drop. "I was making breakfast."

He ambled to her and looked over her shoulder, "Porridge?"

"I was afraid I'd burn anything else, thinking about last night," she admitted, blushing.

Ron took her wand and tapped the cooker, turning off the burner. Then he grasped her by the waist and lifted her to the worktop.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he dropped to his knees.

He pushed her thighs apart. As he'd suspected, she wasn't wearing knickers. "Having breakfast."

"I haven't washed!"

He looked up at her. "So?" he asked and, holding her gaze, very deliberately licked her. Her head thumped against the kitchen cabinet. As he set to work, a flush crept up her neck . Her chest heaved as her breathing quickened. Before long, her hand clenched in his hair, pulling it. He lapped at the juices flowing out of her, tasting himself as well as her.

"Ron, stop. You're going to make me come."

"What's wrong with that?"

She opened her eyes and smiled down at him. "Because I want you inside me when that happens."

He rose, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Hooking his hands under her knees, he pulled her forward to the very edge of the worktop. With one hand, he loosened the drawstring of his pyjama bottoms and shoved them down. Then he lined himself up and pushed into her.

"I hope you meant it when you said you were about to come," he gasped, "because you feel so damn good, I'm not going to last."

Growling, she locked her ankles behind the small of his back. She hadn't been exaggerating. It seemed like she went off almost immediately and he felt no shame about following her lead.

"Do you have any plans for today?" he asked when he could form coherent words again.

"There are things I need to get accomplished today, but no particular time they need to be done."

"Good," he said. "Hang on." He lifted her while still buried in her to the hilt and carried her back to the bedroom.


End file.
